Yu-Gi-Oh! BBT! Different Outcome!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: This my alternate ending for Yu-Gi-Oh1 Bonds Beyond Time. In this story, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei are aided by a new armored hero, named Flameknight. And his ally Cybergirl, she is familiar to Jaden in someway. Who is she? You'll find out here. Pairing: JadenxAlexis!


Hey all you fans out there. I'm here for a new fanfic, ever since the outage yesterday. This is my way of seeing YU-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time ending. I mixed up the plot a little bit. In this alternate version, Yugi/Atem, Jaden and Yusei are in battle with the evil one; Paradox. But, they are aided by a new ally. She is someone who knows Jaden all to well. But in the start of the story, she calls herself Cybergirl. And you'll never guess who she is under her helmet. It's a big and I mean BIG surprise. I also took the liberty of making my own OC's. One is a warrior who calls himself, Flameknight. He is a guy who has come back from the future to stop Paradox, and the one who called him was someone who was hunting Paradox down for a long time. His name Kenji Hiwatari, or Ken for short. But enough with me talking, let's get on with the story.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. The only things I own are Flameknight or as his real name is; Shoji Tatsumi, and Ken Hiwatari.

* * *

We find ourselves at a local town in Tokyo, Japan, where we see a young man who looked about 19 years old, with Black hair, normal skin, and deep Blue eyes wearing A black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a white leather jacket was watching the news when he heard that something was happening. This was Shoji Tatasumi. He lost his mom and dad during an attack on his house, so his dad's friend raised him. The friend of his dad was named Hikaru Nozomu.

"Oh, man." Shoji said looking shocked. "What's going on, Hikaru?"

"I don't know." Hikaru said. "Whatever it is, it's gonna destroy the planet soon."

So Hikaru and Shoji went to the cellar, and hid in there for a little bit.

"Hikaru, someone's gotta do something about this mess!" Shoji said as he was furious about doing nothing. "We can't just stay down here forever!"

"Shoji, are you out of your mind!" Hikaru countered. "There's NOTHING we can do about it! I cannot allow you to go out there, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice said as a thunder clap appeared, and when the smoke cleared a man with Brown hair, normal skin and Green eyes pops up wearing a white lab coat, business pants, and a suit shirt & tie. This was Kenji Hiwatari, a scientist who could travel to many different places.

"W-who are you?" Hikaru asked in shock. So he introduced himself. "I'm Kenji Hiwatari. A scientist who has been hunting down the one responsible for this whole thing."

"And that would be who?" Hikaru asked again.

"His name is Paradox." Kenj replied. "I have followed his trail to a place where he intends to kill the creator of Duel Monsters." he said as he explained his story. He was from a future time, in which people are trying to rebuild a city that was wrecked by a meteorite, and these creatures called Flockoids are trying to destroy humankind. And Paradox was working with them to destroy the card game; Duel Monsters.

"He's going after Maximillon Pegasus?" Shoji asked in horror. "Someone has stop Paradox!" he said so reluctantly.

"Indeed." Kenji stated. "Which is why, I have chosen you to battle this threat, Shoji Tatsumi." he pointed at the boy who was becoming a man. "You have the mark of the Crimson Dragon."

"Crimson Dragon?" Shoji wondered.

"It's a very powerful beast that transcends the boundaries of Time and Space." Kenji stated. "There are five signers, who each have the mark of it. But you, you have the whole body on your back."

"On my back?" Shoji asked again. "So that's what the tattoo is."

"It's no tattoo." Kenji said again. "It's a birthmark. When you were born, you were given a purpose. To save the planet Earth. You are old enough to use this." He said as he got out a sort of wand-like object. This was the device called the Burner Spark.

"Will this give me the power to stop Paradox?" Shoji asked. Kenji nodded his head, meaning Yes. It would give him that power.

"Good luck, Shoji." Hikaru said as he was.

"Thanks, Hikaru." the young man said to his father's friend. So Shoji and Ken were teleported to where the Flockoids were attacking some citizens.

* * *

"There is your first targets." Ken said as he was. The Flockoids were bird like creatures that could shoot lasers from their beaks.

"Okay, so what do I have to do to morph?" Shoji asked.

"All you have to do is shout 'Dragoflame, Burn up' to transform." Ken stated.

"Okay." Shoji acknowledged. "HEY YOU." he shouted at the bird-monsters. "NO ONE DESTROYS MY PLANET AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! You bird freaks are going down!"

He took a starting position that he saw on Uchuu Keiji Shaider. "DRAGOFLAME, BURN UP!" He shouted as the birthmark on his back started glowing. A glow of red started beaming in. The Crimson Dragon appeared and bonded with him making an armor suit that was a mash-up of Ryo Sanada's Wildfire armor, Metalder, and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He was transformed into the new hero Earth needed against the evil Paradox.

"I am the warrior with the body of the Crimson Dragon on my back." he started off. "Akaryuki Samurai; FLAMEKNIGHT!" he ended the intro.

(BGM: Heroes. The theme for Charlie Hass and Shelton Benjamin plays)

Shoji started charging at the monsters and does a few karate moves here and there. He knocked one down with a sweep kick, and another with a boxing punch. He then used a bunch of wrestling moves on them all. He then used a sword that was found on his back. He then ran his two fingers across a part of it that was ready to cut right through them. He then called on his finisher move. "JYUUHAZAN, HWAKOUDA RYUKI! FINAL STRIKE!" He waved his sword in many different ways; 2 diagonal, 1 in a circle, and 1 straight down. He finally stabbed the blade right through the beasts.

(BGM ends.)

"Are you okay?" he asked the citizens. And they all collectively nodded yes. Then one of the people went up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

And Shoji answered, "I'm Flameknight. The worlds newest hero." he confirmed. The people cheered for him.

"Well, right now I have to stop a new villain." Flameknight said he was off to find the place in question.

* * *

So the Crimson Dragon appeared yet again, and this time sent him to Domino City, where Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo were fighting Paradox. Yusei was trying to get his Stardust Dragon card back from the fiend. Ken followed him there, and they were on a roof top observing the fight.

"Whoa!" Flameknight said in amazement. "So that's the guy who wants to destroy Duel Monsters?" he wondered.

"Yes." Kenji said back to him. "He must be stopped."

"But what can I do?" Shoji asked. "He seems powerful with all those dragons. How should I stop him?"

"You're going to need help." Ken stated as he was looking at the boy in red. "See that boy down there? That's Jaden Yuki. He has a connection to the world of Duel Monster spirits. Just like you do."

"Really?" Shoji wondered. "I wonder if I can find someone from Jaden's past." he started looking through Jaden's memories. Some were good and some were bad, that was when he was the Supreme King. A power mad tyrant who was also Jaden's dark side. The ones he saw were his old roommates Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton,Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale(Syrus's brother),Jesse Anderson, Jim Cook, Axel Brodie,Atticus Rhodes, Blair Flannigan and another girl in his life. Someone who was important to him in someway. Jaden had saved this girl multiple times, when she got captured by a duelist named Titan, Amnel( who was also the villain name for Professor Lyman Banner), Sartorius a man who wanted to turn the world into mindless zombies, Professor Viper an instructor with a sinister agenda, and the demon known as Nightshroud, a demon who was on the loose.

"Yes, she is the one I need to assist me." Shoji confirmed. "We must find this blonde girl that Jaden knows." so they went to the said girls house, somewhere in Domino City, 10 years into the future. So they gave her a transformation device, and said, "Me and my friend, Kenji Hiwatari. We need you to help us defeat a villain named Paradox. He is trying to destroy Mr. Pegasus, and the Duel Monster world he created." he started off. "If he's not stopped the whole Planet will be shattered. Will you help us?"

"Yes, I will help you." the girl in question confirmed that she will assist them in their battle. "Is Jaden there as well?" she asked.

"Indeed. He was not in the stars, he was in Venice, Italy." Kenji stated. "He was helping people connect with their Duel Monster spirits."

"So that's what he was doing?" she wondered. "Wow. That's noble of him. Now it's my turn to help him. I do own him allot from the times he saved me."

"Well, I think it's time you returned the favor to him." Shoji said as he was ready for her to gear up, "Let's get a move on."

"Okay." so she shouted the phrase, "GAME ON, CYBER-MORPH!" soon a beam of light was surrounding her and she was now in a suit that looked like a mash-up between Gavan, Kaitlyn Star from V.R. Troopers, and Jaspion. "Let's do this thing." So the lot of them went back to the past, and showed up just in the nick of time. The boys were just about to finish Paradox off once and for all.

* * *

"Soon, Duel Monsters will be destroyed." Paradox said laughing insanely. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" That was until the Crimson Dragon appeared one more time this time dropping Falmeknight, Ken, and a new armored heroine off to the battlefield.

"Not so fast Paradox!" Ken started off, "Your evil will never plague our world again!" he stated as he was furious.

"Kenji Hiwatari?" Paradox wondered. "How you followed me, I do not know. But whatever you want it isn't here."

"The only thing I want is to banish you to a place where you can never come back." Ken started it off and then set it to Shoji/Flameknight.

"I will assist those three in beating you once and for all, you vile FREAK!" he shouted at him. Paradox could not believe his eyes, he was staring at someone he thought was a myth.

"You in the red armor, I thought you were a myth." he said in shock, surprise and fear. "Y-y-you are-"

"I am a warrior who bears the mark of the Crimson Dragon, and the one who cuts through evil. Akaryuki Samurai; FLAMEKNIGHT!" He shout his line and then he decided to use a line he heard on a anime show he watched before. "And in the name of all that is right, I will slaughter you!"

"Oh, really?" Paradox asked, then he saw the other on with him. "And who are you, female?" he pointed at the heroine.

"Me?" she asked, and then said, "I'm the newest breed of heroine, I'm CYBERGIRL!" she introduced herself while doing the stance of BoukenYellow.

"Cybergirl?" Yami Yugi wondered.

"I've never seen her before." Jaden said. Little did Jaden know, she was keeping a secret from him.

"She must be new here." Yusei replied.

"No matter, you'll all be destroyed, and the world will be rid of Duel Monsters!" Paradox shouted.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Flameknight shouted again. "Let's show him what we're made of!"

"Right!" they all said in unison. So Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl, Elemental HERO Neos, and Junk Gardna were getting ready to launch an all out attack against Paradox. Yusei drew the card he needed, and Jaden activated his Neos Spiral Force card, and doubled the attack points of Stardust Dragon.

[Stardust Dragon: ATK: 5000/DEF: 2000]

Yugi then activates Dark Spiral Force and doubled the beasts attack points again. this time sending it s power to 10,000 Attack Points.

(A/N: I just have to say this once; IT'S OVER NINE THOUSANNNNNNNNND!)

"Now, DESTROY MELEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!" the three boys shouted in unison. And yet Paradox was still on his vehicle, and was about to charge up again, but Flameknight had other plans for him. "JYUUHAZAN HISATSU WAZA, HWAKOUDANO RYUKI BLAZE! FINAL STRIKE!" He waved his sword again and stabbed it right through Paradox's vehicle, so he could never return to the past again. And Cybergirl, she used her monster called Cyber Blader to knock Paradox down to his knees.

Paradox LP: 1750 - 0

"It's the end of the line for you, Paradox!" Ken said. "It's time for you to go to prison!"

"You'll take it from here?" Yusei asked.

"Indeed." Ken said. "I'll make sure he never gets out of Outpost 79 again."

"He's done this before?" Yami Yugi asked

"Yes." Ken continued. "I'll do what I can to make sure he never escapes."

"Good." Jaden said. "Well, looks like the world is safe again."

"Yeah. Sure does." Flameknight said. "Armor down." was the thing he said as he demorphed, turning back into Shoji.

* * *

"So, this is what you really look like Flameknight?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Shoji answered. "My real name is Shoji Tatsumi. My parents were lost to me when I was 5. My dad's friend, Hikaru raised me."

"So, you're an orphan?" Jaden asked.

"Indeed I am." Shoji answered.

"Well, thanks to you and your allies, we stopped Paradox and prevented Duel Monsters from being destroyed." Yusei said.

They all looked down as they saw Pegasus alive, and Yugi was happy to see his grandpa alive as well.

"I hope we'll see each other again." Jaden stated.

"I hope so too." Yami second that.

"Same here." Yusei said. The all stacked hands and went up into the air.

(**BGM: Black hole Message from Kamen Rider BLACK plays**)

"So, I never did find out who you were, Cybergirl." Jaden wondered.

"Oh, really?" the armored woman asked. "Well, whenever you were in a duel, why didn't you give up? What made you keep going?"

"Well, I don't do the whole 'Giving up' thing." Jaden said, and he continued with it. "In fact; the only time I ever thrown in the towel, is Laundry Day."

(A/N: Oh, that's super original. Like I haven't heard that one before!)

Cybergirl suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, and she had a feeling she heard that one time before, and she said. "Come on. Jaden doing laundry? Are you ever serious?" so she decided to take her helmet off, and revealed her head with the body armor still on, she was sort of around Jaden's age. She was blonde, had hazel eyes, and Jaden recognized who it was. It was Alexis Rhodes. The 'Queen of Obelisk Blue', is what some of the students at Duel Academy called her. She was indeed the one for Jaden.

*GASP!* "Alexis?" Jaden asked as he was stunned. "WHOA! I didn't expect this."

"You know her?" Yami wondered.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "That's Alexis Rhodes. Her and I went to school together."

"Really?" Yami said again. "Well, anyway. How did you get here 10 years into the past Alexis?"

"Well, Shoji and Ken brought me here." the blonde answered. "I figured you all might need some help."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time." Yusei said.

"It's good to see you again, 'Lex." Jaden called her by the nickname he gave her during his first year at D.A.

"You too, Jay." Alexis said. "I owe you so much for saving my life and our friends as well, so I think you deserve a reward." She leaned in at him and Jaden just freaked a little bit.

"C-come on 'lex." Jaden said shyly. "Not in front of Yugi and Yusei."

"Oh, let 'em look." she grabbed Jadens head and pressed her soft lips against his. The kiss was so deep that Jaden melted into it quickly. Yugi and Yusei were shocked to see that. They never knew that Jaden had a girlfriend before. But it looks like he earned her.

"WAHOOO!" Jaden shouted to the heavens. He finally got the girl and was now ready to start a new life with her in it.

"Okay, big guy. Chill out." Alexis said as she brushed her fingers through his hair. "Let's save it till we get home, kay?"

"Sure, babe." Jaden complemented her. "No prob."

"Good luck to you both." Yami Yugi said.

Yusei gave them both the tumb's up. "See ya."

and thus they all went back to their own timelines. And finally all's well that end's well.

* * *

BET YA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU?

Well, I gotta watch WWE Friday night SmackDown right now.

See y'all later!


End file.
